It's a Charmed Life
by Ellie G Elbow
Summary: Harry Potter/Charmed crossover. Triplets Namine, Kairi and Rayne get a letter from Hogwarts telling them they are witches. Whilst at Hogwarts Rayne finds the book of shadows and finds out they are what are known as the Charmed ones and unleashes their additional powers. Namine can move things with her mind, Kairi can freeze things and Rayne has premonitions.
1. Chapter 1

Character Profiles

Namine

The oldest of the sisters, she has the power to move things with her mind and is most averse to being a Charmed one.

Nicknames: Nams, Nami,

Aged 14

House Gryffindor

Family: Anastasia Halliwell (Grams- Grandmother) - deceased, Viktor (dad), Celestia (mom) – deceased, Kairi Halliwell (sister) and Rayne Halliwell (sister)

**Kairi**

The middle sister she has been described as being the glue that keeps the sisters together. Kairi has the power to freeze things. She loves cooking and food. She takes the news of being a Charmed one better then Namine but is worried about it at the same time.

Aged 14

House Gryffindor

Family same as Namine

**Rayne**

The youngest of the three, she loves the idea of being a Charmed one. She's fun loving and very trusting and sees something good in everyone. She has the power to see the future.

Nicknames: Ray, Rayne drop

Aged 14

House Gryffindor

Family same as Namine's and Kairi's


	2. Their Destiny Revealed

It was just after the start of term feast and Namine Halliwell was waiting for her sister Kairi who was late getting back to their dorm so Namine had unpacked for her. It was only them and Hermione Granger in that dorm as Rayne, Namine's other sister had moved into another because of the constant arguments she had with Namine. Rayne was all about fun while Namine was serious all the time. Namine was just rearranging the bathroom cupboards then she heard the dorm door open and her sister and Hermione talking.

"Nami," Kairi called. Nami was Namine's nickname Kairi had given it to her when she was little because she could not say Namine. "Sorry I'm late, I was talking to Ron"

"What else is new?" Namine answered glumly

"Hey did Jeremy stop by?"

"Yeah he dropped off some flowers and a package"

Jeremy was Kairi's boyfriend they'd been seeing each other for a while now. Namine showed Kairi the flowers and picked up the package and handed it to her.

"Why were you talking to Ron?" Namine asked

"Because remember that cooking class I wanna take this year you have to make an audition recipe so I asked him what i should do" Kairi answered

"So you have to pass a test before you can take the class?"

"Yep and this may just get me in"

She had opened the packet to reveal a small bottle of Fire Whiskey. Namine took it from her and examined the bottle with Hermione looking over her shoulder.

"Jeremy brought you Fire Whiskey?" Hermione asked shocked.

"It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe" Kairi told her

"Nice boyfriend" Namine commented

"Oh my god" exclaimed Kairi spotting what was lying on her sisters bed "Tell me that is not our old spirit board?" She picked it up and looked at it.

"Yeah I found it under my bed while I was looking for a top I left here last year" Namine explained

"To my three beautiful girls" Kairi read aloud "May this give you the light to find the shadows the power of three will set you free love mom. We never did figure out what this meant"

"Well maybe we should give it to Rayne. That girl is so in the dark maybe a little light will help"

"You're always so hard on her"

"Kairi, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future"

"I really think Rayne's coming around"

"As long as she doesn't come round here then I suppose its good news"

Kairi bit her lip nervously as she looked at her sister and cast a knowing look to Hermione who shook her head and Kairi sighed. Hermione was right she should be the one to tell Namine about Rayne. She put the ingredients she'd obtained from the kitchens in her trunk ready for the next day. That was something Kairi was sort of looking forward too as she loved cooking. Grams and her mother had taught her how to when she was little and had been in love with cooking ever since. The test wasn't something she was looking forwards too. What if something went wrong and she looked like an idiot who didn't even know what a vegetable was? But she'd take a test every day if it meant that she didn't have to break the news of Rayne moving back into their dorm to Namine. Sighing Kairi turned to her older by 5 minutes sister.

"You know how we've been wondering what to do with that extra bed?" Kairi said to her "I think you're right we do need another room mate"

"It'd be nice having an extra pair of hands to help keep this place clean" Namine allowed

"Rayne's an extra pair of hands"

"Rayne has her own dormitory"

"Not anymore"

"What?"

"McGonagall says she can't have her own dorm anymore because there's more first years than last year so she's moving back in with us"

Namine let out a breath of frustration and started pacing. Kairi braced herself. Namine was acted as Kairi expected her to. Finally she stopped pacing and whipped round to face Kairi.

"You've got to be kidding me" She snapped

"Well I could hardly say know it's her dorm too it was assigned to all of us" Kairi reasoned

"Yeah years ago and we haven't spoken to her since she moved"

"You mean you haven't spoken to her"

"No I haven't. Look maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her?"

"Of course not but she had nowhere else to go, she was getting kicked out of her dorm"

"And this is new? How long have you known about this?"

"A couple of days! Maybe a week! Or two"

"Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?"

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear was going through Namine's mind as the dorm door opened to reveal the youngest Halliwell sister Rayne smiling cheerfully.

"Surprise" She chirped

Namine rolled her eyes and cast Kairi a dark look who walked straight past her towards Rayne so she could give her a hug whilst Namine's glare followed her.

"Rayne, nice to see you here again." Kairi said happily "Isn't it Nami?"

"I'm speechless" Namine drawled coldly

"Oh I forgot my trunk" Rayne told them

"Don't worry I'll get it" Kairi assured her

She mistakenly grabbed Namine's jacket off her bed. Namine was about to protest but decided to let it go and turned to Rayne as another glare crept onto her face. Rayne gave her an apologetic look and sighed.

"I know that you don't want me here -" Rayne started

"We're not selling Gram's house" Namine snapped

"Is that why you think I moved back in?"

"The only reason me and Kairi moved out of the Home was because that house has been in our family for generations"

"I don't need the history lesson Nams I get enough of that from Binns okay I grew up there too. C'mon spit it out let's talk about what's really bothering you"

"No I'm still mad at you"

"So you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with unimportant small talk?"

"Otherwise we wouldn't have anything to talk about"

"I never touched Michael Corner"

Namine gave her a quizzical look.

"I know you think different because that is what that little slut Cho Chang told you but -"

Rayne was cut off by Kairi was returning with Rayne's trunk. Kairi looked between her two sisters who were glaring at each other and decided to try and break the ice by offering her chocolate stash to them. However both girls declined and Kairi sighed. Hermione glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and smiled as she watched Namine go over to her bunk and draw the curtains around it. Kairi sighed once again and picked up the spirit board to have another look at it. Rayne sat on her own bunk and smiled slightly which Kairi returned and sat next to Rayne and showed her the spirit board.

"So are you and Jeremy still together?" Rayne asked

"Yeah we are" Kairi answered

"That's good"

"Thanks. Would you stop pushing the pointer?"

Rayne had been pushing the pointer round the spirit board something she used to always do when she was little and it drove her sisters crazy and still did by Kairi's reaction.

"I'm not touching it!" Rayne protested

"You, used to always push the pointer" Kairi said "Chocolate?"

"Sure so what shall we ask it?"

She looked at Namine's bunk to find the curtains still closed and Namine probably asleep inside and so leaned closer to Rayne to whisper to her.

"If Nami goes on a date with anyone but herself this year?" She suggested and went to her bunk to fetch her chocolate frogs.

"That's weird! Please say yes" Rayne pleaded

Just then the pointer started moving all on its own. Rayne gasped and looked at Hermione and Namine's bed hangings to make sure neither of them were doing anything to creep her out. Hermione was reading and Namine showed no movement behind her curtains. So she called Kairi over and hold her what she saw. Namine ripped open her curtains and glared at Rayne so Rayne told her as well. It had moved to spell CL. Kairi sighed.

"Did you push it?" She asked

"You always used to push the pointer" Namine added

"My fingers were barely touching it!" Rayne argued "Look"

She placed her fingers on the pointer again and waited for it to move but it stayed where it was. Namine cast a final glare and turned towards the bathroom. Kairi went to go back to her bunk when the pointer moved to the O and Rayne yelped again. Namine turned round shook her head and continued to the bathroom. Kairi stayed and watched as to her surprise pointer moved again and called for Namine. It had gone to the S. Then it started moving towards the E then the T. Rayne took a piece of parchment and quill and wrote what the spirit board had spelt.

"Now what?" Namine snapped coming back into the main room.

"I think it's trying to tell us something" Rayne told her as she showed them the parchment that spelt 'CLOSET`

In their dorm they had found a closet that they could never open ever since their first year. Every year they would try and open it again but had no luck. Namine was convinced that this was all Rayne playing a joke on them and went to the common room to find someone else to talk to and Hermione followed her wanting to see if Harry and Ron were still there. Kairi also went to see if she could find Jeremy, Rayne however, stayed behind to check out the closet. She tried in vain to open the door but it still wouldn't budge, giving up Rayne turned her back on it only to hear a creak and as she looked back the door was wide open revealing a hidden room in the middle of it was a chest. A chest that had started to glow, Rayne walked up to it and lifted the lid revealing an old very thick book which was covered in dust. Rayne blew off the dust to see a strange symbol on the front, driven by curiosity she opened the book to see a title page that read 'The Book of Shadows`. She then turned the page to see an incantation and read aloud.

_"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are evoked here, the great work of magic is sought, in this night and in this hour i call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power"_

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked as she and Namine walked back into the room.

"Um you know reading aloud. An incantation it was in this 'Book of Shadows` I found it in that chest" Rayne explained

"How did you get in here?"

"The door opened"

"Wait! Rayne! An incantation? What kind of incantation?"

"An incantation to ...Receive our powers"

"Powers? What powers? Our powers? Rayne! You included me in this?"

"No she included us in this" Namine interrupted "Bring your powers to we sisters three it's a book of old witchcraft"

Kairi took the book from Namine and looked through it. Namine blamed Rayne complaining that everything started when she moved back in. Rayne automatic defence was to argue back with that she wasn't the one who found the spirit board. They continued to argue until Kairi interrupted and told them to go to bed so they could work out everything in the morning. The next morning when Kairi woke up she found Namine and Hermione had already gone and Rayne sitting on her bed with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Morning Rayne did you sleep well?" Kairi asked

"What sleep?" Rayne retorted "I couldn't"

"Don't tell me you included me and Nami in more evil plans?"

"No I was reading. Nami already gone?"

"Yeah looks like it. And reading aloud?"

"No but according to The Book of Shadows one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren"

"Yep we also have a cousin who's a drunk and a father who's invisible"

"Kairi I'm serious she practised powers three in particular the ability to move things with her mind, to freeze time to see the future! Before Melinda was burned at the stake for being a witch she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger until the arrival of three sisters, they would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and Kairi I think we're those sisters"

"Rayne I know last night was weird but we don't have any special powers we're just normal witches like everyone else at Hogwarts."

"We're the protectors of the innocent! We're known as the Charmed ones!"

But Kairi had already left for breakfast leaving Rayne alone.


	3. The Sisters Defeat Their First Warlock

Outside in the castle courtyard Namine was talking to Michael Corner on their Archaeology project she had paired up with him when they were still together and unfortunately for her their teacher would not let her switch partners with somebody else. Michael however had managed to finally persuade the professor so they didn't have to work together anymore. He could no longer take Namine's in control mood and all her scathing comments on what a terrible boyfriend he made and his lack of kissing skills. Now he had to tell Namine that they were no longer working together not only that but he was taking their exhibit they put together for their project that Namine worked so hard on for his own. She was not going to like that.

"There have been a few changes" He started.

"Changes? What kind of changes? What do you mean? We're supposed to be working together! How dare you make 'changes' without running them past me! I worked my butt off on this exhibit while you just stood there and watched and cheated on me" She exploded

Michael knew this was not going to be easy. He had learnt that Rayne had moved back into the dormitory she used to share with Namine, Kairi and Hermione and that had not put Namine in a good mood, he would have put this off until she was in a good mood however this could not wait any longer tomorrow was their next Archaeology class and she would be in a worse mood then if he didn't tell her.

"Well Hogwarts will be keeping all the artefacts you worked on and Professor Dumbledore was very impressed with the interest you managed to spark in it with museums" He told her

"Oh well that's great right?" She asked unsure but underneath proud of her work.

"Well we no longer seem to stand each other which is why the Professor has spilt us from each other and the project"

A look of shock came over Namine's face. How could they do that?! Sure they could spilt her and Michael he was no help what so ever but to take away the project she had worked all summer on? After staying up countless nights to get it finished to encourage different directors of museums of the artefacts worth? After driving her poor sister Kairi crazy with all her research. All of it gone to waste.

"You look surprised" Michael noted

"I don't why I'm furious" Namine told him "Not only have I been dedicated to this project since we started but I did all the work and got museums interested in it!" She paused in thought and gazed at Michael who was biting his lip nervously then it hit her. "It's being taken away from us is it? It's being taken away from me."

"Well I couldn't let it go to waste and Cho split with her partner too and they had hardly any work so I thought -"

"Thought what? I'll tell you what you thought you didn't because you're a brainless banshee!"

"I thought you'd be happy for me! After all what's good for me is defiantly good for you right Halliwell?"

"Halliwell? When did we stop being on a first name basis Michael when we stopped seeing each other or when I returned your promise ring?"

"Well I can you that she was better than you anyway"

"You son of a banshee"

Namine turned to storm off but was stopped by Michael. Why couldn't he just let her leave? She was not going to give everyone a show for when she finally blew her lid and started screaming at him and she wasn't going to cry either. You don't cry for those who don't deserve your tears and crying was for the weak anyway in her opinion. She gave him a final glare before yanking her arm out of his grip and storming off. As he watched her walk away his shirt pocket felt damp as he looked at it he saw his white shirt being dyed blue. It seemed his pen had started leaking to prevent it from fully turning his shirt blue he took his pen out of his pocket and inspected it. Strange it was fine before. As he lifted it level with his face it squirted him right in the face. Oh well at least he matched his shirt as he ran to Ravenclaw Tower to change.

Inside the castle kitchens Kairi was rushing to finish her meal before the cooking professor - Professor Ferriweather - came to tell her her time was up. She just had to add the Fire whiskey Jeremy had got her and then she'd be done. However she was just measuring it out when she heard a clapping of hands and Professor Ferriweathers voice telling her she was out of time. Professor Ferriweather read out the name of her dish and smiled at Kairi and got out a fork ready to test her work. Kairi tried to protest that she just needed to add one tiny detail however the professor would not let her finish her sentence and so Kairi panicked holding up both hands and Professor Ferriweather stopped in her tracks. Kairi stared at her hope to be teacher in disbelief.

"Professor?" She asked hesitantly giving a nervous laugh waving her hands in the professor's face. "Professor Ferriweather? Hello?!"

Just then a thought struck her she raced to the jug of Fire whiskey and grabbed a dropper and extracted a drop of Fire whiskey and well dropped it onto the mouthful of food on Professor Ferriweathers fork. Just then everything started moving again and Kairi found herself letting out a breath of relief. The professor smiled as she chewed liking what she tasted.

"This is very good Miss Halliwell" She told her.

Namine scanned the hallway for her ex, she had calmed down enough now to talk. She found him leaning against the wall surrounded by his friends bragging about the Outstanding he was bound to get on 'his and Cho's' project in Archaeology and she fumed once again and took a couple deep breaths to calm herself again. Promising herself she wouldn't go off in a rage that would make her look like the bad guy so the whole school would hate her and feel sorry Michael. Once calm she proceeded to make her way over to Michael.

"It was all my idea of course. Namine stomped it down but Cho said it sounded like a good idea. Even when I was with Namine I did all the work and tried to get the attention of museums –" Namine could hear him telling them, he turned around and his eyes fell on her. "Namine"

"I'm dropping out of the class" She told him

"I'll talk to you all later" He told the crowd of Ravenclaws he'd been bragging to and they left. "Nami think about this -"

"Boring class, boring assignments, boring ex-partner. What's to think about?"

"Your future? Archaeology is your best subject! If you walk out now you can kiss any notice on that project goodbye!"

"Don't threaten me Michael"

"You know me? Had to try right Halliwell?" he let a nervous chuckle "It's alright I get it you're hurt, angry, your pride is wounded I understand. That's why I'm doing you a favour"

"You what?!"

"I had to take the exhibit away from you Nami! They would've had you working with a complete stranger. I'm here for you Nams, not a stranger. You should be thanking me instead of leaving me"

"Well I'm not worried. I'm sure your high IQ can take care of the 75 muggle computer disks and the thousands of pages of research I had sent to your dorm"

"You will regret this Halliwell!"

"Really? Because I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I ever did but this definitely tops that. Goodbye Michael"

"I hope you haven't snuck any artefacts to your dorm!" He shouted after her as she walked away.

Namine made a strangling motion with her hands and Michael's tie tightened on his throat as he tried to free himself from it.

Meanwhile Kairi was looking all over Hogwarts for Rayne calling her name and asking various students if they've seen her. Rayne wasn't one you could miss. She knew everybody and everybody knew her she was by far one of the most popular girls in the school. If you didn't know Rayne you didn't know Rayne you didn't know anybody. As Kairi was pointed into Rayne's direction by a group of students as she turned she immediately ran into Jeremy. The shock caused Kairi to drop her bag and books on the floor.

"Jeremy! You scared me!" She complained

"I can see I'm sorry Kairi. Are you okay?" He apologised

Jeremy was easily one of the best looking guys in the school with his dark hair, tall frame, muscles and handsome features and Kairi was the lucky girl he'd singled out and asked out.

"Now I am" She answered smiling. He gave her a look. "Really I am. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you on getting into that class" He told her

"You're always surprising me Jeremy, how did you know? Are you psychic or something?"

"Please I'm no Trewlaway but anyone who's tasted your work knows they'd have to be an idiot not to take you on"

"I love it when you talk about food"

"Pizza. Burgers. Pumpkin pasties."

They laughed and Kairi forgot all about going to find Rayne and left for the great hall with Jeremy.

Rayne was riding round the Quidditch pitch on her old Cleans sweep which she found last year with George Weasley the two of them had cleaned it up and George had let Rayne keep it since she didn't have a broom of her own. As she was flying she felt a jolt go through her and the landscape before her vanished and she saw a scene before her it had to be in the future as it hadn't happened yet. She saw two kids playing by the edge of the Quidditch pitch and someone had lost control of their broom and they were spiralling towards the kids and crashed into one of them. As she returned to the present Rayne looked around her and saw the guy riding on his broom he had just lost control. Rayne looked down to the edge of the pitch and there she saw the kids from her vision. She couldn't let them get hurt.

"No! Wait! Get out of there!" She called to them before speed in the kids' direction pushing them out the way where the guy crashed into her instead and Rayne landed painfully on her arm. People crowded around her and she could feel someone lift her up and take her to the hospital wing.

Upon hearing the news that her sister had been knocked off her broom Namine made her way to the hospital wing to see if she was alright. She walked up to one of Madame Pomfrey's helpers and asked for her sister.

"One second please, Miss Halliwell. Mr Potter, Madame Pomfrey says you are free to go" The helper said

"Thank you" A voice beside me said.

"Harry?" Namine asked

"Hey Nami. You still with Michael Corner?"

"No he cheated on me"

"Sorry to hear that Nams"

"It's fine, really. He wasn't worth my time"

"So what you doing here? I mean I'm here very year but this is new for you"

"Picking up Rayne some idiot ran into her on their broom"

"She gonna be alright?"

"Yeah she'll be fine"

Just then Namine's name was called and she went to see Rayne and take her back to the common room. Once there and sat in front of the fire Rayne told Namine everything that had happened with her vision in between talking to talking to people who came up to her to see if she was alright. Namine however even after listening to Rayne's story refused to believe in anything to do with the Charmed Ones.

"The Chosen Ones really Rayne? This is crazy you're out of your mind" Namine told her

"So you're telling me nothing strange happened to you today?" Rayne questioned "You didn't stop time or move things with your mind?"

"Rayne, Michael took my exhibit away from me. I know you think you can see the future which is quite ironic if you think about it -"

"Since you don't think I have one? That my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell!" Namine sighed "Nami even if you don't believe me can't you for once just trust me?"

"Rayne we don't have special powers, now can you pass me a custard cream?"

A biscuit flew from its plate across the room and landed in the palm of Namine's hand as the sisters looked at it in disbelief and shock. Rayne smirked at Namine.

"Really Nami? Because if you ask me that looked pretty special" Rayne told her

Namine looked into her mug of hot chocolate and it started bubbling.

"Godric Gryffindor, so I can move things with my mind?" Namine asked

"With how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon" Rayne told her "This must mean Kairi can stop time"

"I don't believe it"

Namine buried her head in her hands and Rayne gave a small smile and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay Nami?" She asked kindly

"No I'm not okay!" Namine snapped back "you've turned me into a freak"

With that she stormed out the portrait hole and headed back to the hospital wing to ask Madame Pomfrey for a potion for her head ache.

"Namine!" Rayne called after her "You were born like this we all were! I think it's time to start dealing with it not push it away!"

But Namine continued to storm off to the hospital wing. Not knowing what else to do Rayne followed her trying to reason with her stubborn sister. Namine however was having none of it and searched Madame Pomfrey's selves for a head ache curing potion ignoring Rayne until she was standing right next to her and she could ignore no longer.

"You know Nami I'm not afraid of our powers" Rayne told her "We always wanted to inherit something from mom right?"

"Yeah you know money or antiques that's what normal people inherit!" Namine snapped

"Well you wants to be normal when you could be special?"

"Me! I want to be normal! Shouldn't the head ache potions be here?!"

"We can't undo the past Nami, it's our destiny"

"Where are those potions?! Do you see them?!"

"No but I see tea and I think you could use some"

"Rayne! I have just found out I have powers! That my sisters have powers! And let's not forget that evil is apparently going to come looking for us! So excuse me for not jumping for joy here Rayne"

"Then why don't you move your head ache out of your mind?"

Namine glared and a potion bottle containing the head ache cure zoomed into Namine's hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe while Rayne smirked.

"You move things when you're upset" She concluded

"And here I was thinking that you landed on your arm not your head. This is ridiculous!" Namine told her.

"Well would you look at that, you don't believe me. Shocker"

"Of course not!"

"Michael Corner"

The rest of the head ache potions behind Namine fell to the floor and shattered splattering their contents everywhere. Rayne laughed.

"Now let's talk about dad and then see what happens" Rayne said clapping her hands in glee

"He's dead Rayne" Namine replied

"Actually for your information he's very much alive"

"Not to me, he died the day he left mom"

"C'mon Nami he's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him and you're mad I moved back into your dorm. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad."

The whole shelf of potions flew off their shelves joining the shattered glass of the head ache potions. Rayne smiled at her sister and to her surprise Namine smiled back.

"Feel better Nami?" Rayne asked

"Yeah a lot thanks Ray" Namine answered

"The Book of Shadows said that our powers would grow"

"And grow to what exactly?"

Rayne looked at her sisters grinning face and couldn't quite believe it. She couldn't remember the last time Namine made a joke. She'd been much sterner since their mom and Grams passed away and so Rayne joined in Namine's laughter. They went back to the common room to find it deserted and settled in front of the fire once more and Rayne proceeded to tell Namine what she had read in the Book of Shadows about warlocks. Namine went upstairs to their dorm to see if Kairi had come back and instead came down with a Siamese cat which was definitely not Kairi. So they came to the conclusion that she was probably out with Jeremy which still worried Namine as it was past curfew and if Filch caught them Kairi would be in trouble. Suddenly the portrait door burst open and in ran Kairi calling their names.

"Kairi! What is it? What's wrong?" Namine asked

"Quick! We don't have much time! Rayne the Book Of Shadows did it say how to get rid of a-a-" Kairi stuttered

"A warlock?" Rayne finished

"Oh my Godric" Namine breathed

They ran upstairs to fetch the Book of Shadows. They looked towards Hermione's bed to find her asleep, they drew the curtains around her and cast a silencing charm on her bed. They set up the equipment which they found in the room with the Book of Shadows.

"Okay we've lit the nine candles now what?" Asked Namine

"Wait nine? I only see eight" pointed out Kairi

"Oh you forgot this one" Rayne said holding out a tiny pink and white striped candle.

"A birthday candle?!"

"I guess they were short on witch supplies! I don't know!"

"Kairi it doesn't matter just cast the spell. The book said it would be stronger if you did it" Namine told her

"Your love will wither and depart from my life and my heart, let me be Jeremy and go away forever"

As the spell took place each sister had a different expression on her face. Namine's was stern and serious with a tinge of worry that it would not work and Kairi would be hunted by this warlock. Kairi was very worried and quizzical as to whether they were going to be killed tonight or if the spell had worked. Rayne's face however was full of excitement and wonder. As Rayne collected up the equipment she was hit with another vision: It was Jeremy he was making his way to the common room the spell had failed. She called Namine and Kairi back and described her vision. They ran to the portrait door with the plan of going to Professor Dumbledore but that plan turned to dust as Jeremy was right outside the door so they ran back towards the steps.

"Hello ladies" Jeremy greeted as he twirled his knife in his hand

"Kairi, Rayne" Namine started as she threw Jeremy into the wall. "Get out of here now!"

"Nice parlour trick bitch, you were always the tough one weren't you Nami?"

She threw him into the wall again and ran upstairs to join Kairi and Rayne and they then started barricading the door, thankful for the silencing charm they had put around Hermione earlier. What she would've thought if she woke up to see this was beyond the three sisters. None of their barricading worked as Jeremy blasted through the door to their dormitory. Namine put on a brave face even though she was terrified inside and looked at her sisters then back at Jeremy.

"We'll face him together c'mon! Remember the spirit board? The power of three will set us free" Namine told them

All three started chanting 'the power of three will set us free' over and over as Jeremy threw a fire ball and a circle of fire surrounded the three. They kept chanting as a whirlwind came putting out the fire. They carried on chanting until Jeremy exploded and turned to dust.

"The Power of Three" Breathed Namine now starting to accept her powers and who she is.


	4. Trying to Act Normal

It was an average Hogsmeade weekend and Kairi was working at her Saturday job at The Three Broomsticks which was packed with students. A frustrated Kairi dashed around trying to find a empty table. The previous head chef had left to open his own place and Madam Rosmerta had put Kairi in charge while she went away for the weekend. Rayne had just visited Honeydukes and came to see how her sister was doing; it being a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts meant it was busier than ever. Having spotted Kairi Rayne made her way through the busy pub to her.

"I am going to kill him" Kairi growled

Whoever she wanted to kill must've really pissed her off, thought Rayne as Kairi was never violent and always reasonable. She'd never bad mouth someone unless they'd done something really terrible so she must really be having a bad day.

"Who?" Rayne asked

"Chef Webber, king of fake accents. First he hires me then he quits opening his own place. Thanks dude. And to make it worse Madam Rosmerta just decides to go away on a small holiday on the Hogsmeade weekend and leave me in charge!" Kairi ranted

As part of her new cooking class she had to get a job at a pub or restaurant for work experience. If they didn't they wouldn't pass and Kairi wouldn't be able to follow her dream and open her own restaurant.

"Can't be that bad, I mean I for one do not see anyone complaining" Rayne reasoned

"Rayne, I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm a chef! Not a hostess!" Kairi argued "And are those my shoes?"

Just then Hannah Abbot a fourth year Hufflepuff came up to pay Kairi for the food and butterbeer. Rayne mentally thanked her for saving her from Kairi's wrath.

"Hey Hannah" Rayne greeted cheerfully "I love that tattoo"

Hannah smiled and showed Kairi the little guardian angel on the back of her hand which she had had done over the summer.

"Thanks" Replied Hannah

"But I thought you weren't allowed to get them on your hands because of the veins or something?" Rayne told her

"You can't in this country or the states, I got it done in Tahiti" She explained as Kairi started to hand her change to her. "Keep the change Kairi, you deserve it. I better go"

"Okay then thanks. Say hi to Ernie" Kairi called as she walked away.

Rayne looked round the crowded pub as Kairi busied herself by taking orders and she saw a very handsome boy about a year or so older. She was puzzled as she didn't know him and she knew the whole school. She could name every Hogwarts student in this room and what house they were in even what classes they took except him.

_Maybe he doesn't go to Hogwarts_ said the voice in her head. Rayne disagreed with it though as he looked too young to be just another customer coming in on the way to or way home from work to have a drink. _He could be a squib, not everyone is magical you know! _True thought Rayne, but did she make the first move, or should she wait for him? Her question was answered as she felt a jolt go through her and the sight of the counter in front of her vanish and in its place was the guy he was making his way over to her and then offered to buy her a butterbeer.

"Right now," said Kairi interrupting her thoughts "Back to my shoes"

"See that guy left hand side of the room? Just glance, don't be obvious" Rayne ordered

"Okay good looking guy, I approve. Who is he?"

"His name is Alec and he is about to come over. And then offer to buy me a butterbeer"

"How do you know?"

"Well let's just say I have finally solved the age old problem of who approaches who first. I may or may not had a little premonition"

"You what? Rayne, you're not supposed to use your powers! We agreed!"

"Actually, you and Nami agreed. I …..Not so much. Anyway I can't exactly control it. They just pop in my head"

"That's the point Rayne! None of us can control our powers yet and that is what scares me. I could panic and then freeze this whole place!"

"Kairi, calm down. Now sh here he comes"

"Hi" The guy said nervously

"Oh hello"

"I saw you from over there and was wondering whether I could offer to buy you a butterbeer?"

"Butterbeer eh? Imagine that. I would love one. It's Alec right?"

"Yeah it is. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. Shall we grab a table?"

As she was about to walk off with Alec, Kairi grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face her so she could get the full effect of Kairi's glare.

"Nams is gonna be so pissed off with you!" Kairi hissed

"It'll be fine. And side note honey stop worrying or else you'll get wrinkles before you're twenty" Rayne told her.

Kairi slammed her pen down on the counter, closed her eyes and took a deep breathe to calm herself whilst her easy going little sister walked off to flirt with a handsome stranger.

Next morning Kairi was the first up she even bet Hermione. She was lying awake reading a muggle book she had brought from the library on witches. More importantly witches who practised certain powers. According to the book they were believed to be servants of the devil which confused Kairi as Rayne had told her the Charmed ones fought evil such as demons and warlocks. She continued to read. The book said as these witches were evil and were against God He would not allow them to enter a church. The book claimed that any witch who tried was struck by lightning preventing them from entering.

Namine's eyes flickered open and she sat up stretching and yawning. She then noticed Kairi sat up reading a book. As she looked by the cover it was obviously written by muggles about the religious views on witches.

"Morning" She called to Kairi startling her and causing her to drop the book on the floor and she quickly went to retrieve it. "What were you reading?"

"A book" Kairi answered "by muggles"

"About witches?"

"Maybe"

"What? Are you worried we're going to be burnt at the stake?"

Kairi laughed nervously.

"N-No that's stupid" She stuttered

That's when Rayne woke up, stretching and yawning.

"What's stupid?" She asked sleepily

"Nothing! So how was your day with Alec?" Kairi fired back.

"Wait, who's Alec?" Namine asked

"A guy she flirted with at the three broomsticks"

"No I didn't! _He _flirted with me actually" Rayne corrected "Remember the vision?"

Namine's eyes widened and then turned to an ice cold glare which she directed at Rayne.

"Vision? Please tell you did not use your powers? We agreed that we wouldn't use them" Namine told her then looked at Kairi for support.

"Please don't put me in the middle. You know I hate it when you guys do that" Kairi pleaded

"Sorry but you were born in the middle. Back to the vision, Rayne we agreed"

"No you did. You made the rules. There's a difference" Rayne argued

"These powers are not for us to play with! They could get us hurt or killed"

"That's true" Kairi agreed "We don't want any more Jeremy's after us"

"It was just one teeny tiny premonition! No deaths! I can't control my powers and neither can you" Rayne said

Since it was Sunday there were no classes and Rosmerta had assigned Kairi to deliver some food to the Hogsmeade church which after reading the muggle book on witches she was terrified of. So to see if this strike down evil beings (such as witches) with a bolt of lightning was true, she went down early by herself. She was standing across from it plucking up the courage to go in when she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. Upon seeing it was the priest she calmed down and smiled at him.

"Sorry to have scared you, but you're early I thought you weren't coming by till this afternoon" He explained.

"It's alright Father Williams and I'm coming back later with everything" Kairi answered

"So why are you here now?"

"Just thinking I guess"

"About?"

"It's just a stupid book I read written by a muggle. Hey, is it true that evil beings can't enter a church without you know- "she made a lightning gesture "getting struck down"

Father Williams laughed and faced her with a friendly smile.

"Evil beings – like what vampires or something?" He asked

"Or something, like witches. I mean why does Hogsmeade have a church if witches are supposed to be evil and can't enter it?" She wondered

"Well if I was evil like the death eaters or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named I wouldn't risk it Kairi"

Giving Kairi one last smile he walked off. Leaving her thoughts slightly more clouded. So did that mean warlocks couldn't enter a church? But Voldemort and his followers and warlocks they're considered evil because they kill people right? But just the other day Kairi and her sisters killed a warlock. Doesn't that count as murder? Sure it was self-defence and he was going to kill them first but couldn't they have sent him to warlock jail or something instead?

In the end she decided to try and go in and walked across to the church. As soon as she put her hand on the handle she heard a clap of thunder above and immediately let go of the handle and ran for it.

Namine rushed across the corridors of Hogwarts. It was a big day for the wizard archaeology class as they had a new professor: Professor Daniel Snow and his assistant Miss Tia Lockwood and he wanted to see how well they would do in an interview for a job involving the class. Whoever did the best would receive fifty house points, however whoever did the worst would lose fifty house points. And right now Namine was worried she would be the worst as she was minutes away from being late to her interview. As she got to one of many moving stair cases of Hogwarts she saw it was in mid change going away from the direction she needed to go in.

"No" She breathed panicked

"What's the problem Nami?" Asked Harry Potter as he came to stand next to her. "Oh are you doing that same interview thing as Hermione?"

She nodded as she erupted into an argument in her head. She shouldn't use her powers, she had said so herself this morning it was dangerous! However she was going to be late if she didn't so in the end she willed the staircase in the other direction using her powers and smiled as it turned back to Professor Snow's office.

"That's strange" commented Harry "Guess it's your lucky day Nami"

"I guess. Suppose you could say I'm Charmed" She replied dashing up the stairs as fast as she could.

In The Three Broomsticks back at Hogsmeade, Rayne had offered to help out Kairi as the pub as usual was packed. She had just been sent to take the bill to a customer as Rayne handed him the little slip of paper that told how much he had to pay she recognised him to be a photographer for Witch Weekly. If she remembered correctly his name was Darren. Well time to put on her best flirty smile.

"Excuse me." Rayne said "but aren't you Darren?"

"Why yes. Yes I am, I'm sorry but do I know you?" He asked

"I highly doubt I'm just familiar with your work like everyone else in the Wizarding world"

"I don't know about that but I wouldn't turn down a compliment from a beautiful girl like you"

"Um I don't think your girlfriend would like that"

He chuckled darkly and leaned towards Rayne.

"She's not my girlfriend" He whispered

"Then why are you whispering?" She replied

Just then said girl with him heaved a sigh and stormed off towards the little girls room pushing past Rayne as she did so, who shrugged her shoulders and waved goodbye to Darren.

"Hold on! I'm in the village for a few days doing a firebolt shoot if you want then you should stop by" He told her, writing down the address of his studio on a napkin "I would love to take pictures of you. You do model right?"

"Only in my dreams" Rayne answered as she smiled and walked away only to be ambushed by Kairi.

"Rayne a delivery boy called in sick can you take his place and do a quick delivery please?" Kairi begged

"Yeah sure just hang on. Is that guy at the bar staring at me?"

"A lot of guys at the bar are staring at you Ray"

"The one at the end!"

"Sorry don't think so"

And she rushed off. Rayne felt a bit sorry for Kairi if she was honest as she was run off her feet managing The Three Broomsticks – Hogsmeade most popular pub/restaurant and what she really wanted to do was cook. She was a chef that was what she was hired to be.

"So Namine, you ready?" Asked Tia Lockwood as she opened Professor Snow's office door for Namine.

"I think so" she answered

"Here we go then. Professor Snow, Namine Halliwell she's in your fourth year archaeology class"

"My pleasure Miss Halliwell, thank you Tia" said Professor Snow and gestured for Namine to take a seat. He looked over her CV and started asking her questions about it and the previous work she had done in the class. "It all seems very impressive Miss Halliwell"

"Well I am very persistent, I tend to get what I want" Namine answered

"I see. Though I heard you in our last lesson talking to a Miss Hermione Granger that you were all wrong for the job"

"That was a private conversation"

"At Hogwarts there's no such thing as private"

"Well I still think it was rude to eavesdrop on a private conversation with a friend and then misjudge me based on one conversation"

"I'm sorry it was unfair of me but I couldn't help it you were talking rather loudly. But I liked what you did with that project of yours that was set over the summer holidays. Although you must understand however the employer hires really wants that job and to work for that person and the employer can trust them."

There was a knock at the door and Tia poked her head round it and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt Daniel but your next student is waiting." She told him "Do you want me to tell them to come back in five minutes?"

"No its fine send them in Tia" He replied

"Well, thank you for your time Professor" Namine said "But just so you know my area of expertise ranges from artefacts from over a hundred years ago to chocolate frog cards. You name and I can identify it. During class I may have not given the right impression but this is what I want to do and you know I'm right for it"

With that she left his office and stormed back to the Gryffindor common room hoping to find Hermione or Rayne there as Kairi had been called into work but was furious to find neither of them in there so she went up to her dorm and ranted to Rayne's cat Kit instead.


End file.
